


When You Say Nothing at All

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Smutty, hints at BDSM





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, a big thank you to Third Charm who did the fastest beta.  
> Second, this is story is somehow born from the song "When you say nothing at all" from Paul Overstreet and Don Schlitz, though it has almost nothing else to do with it.

 

When You Say Nothing at All  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

 

Your yawn is just loud enough to catch my attention and I raise my gaze from my reading. When our eyes meet it is not tiredness that I encounter. I watch you leave the room (you do not turn back) only to be held captive by the promise in your eyes.

I cannot but be enthralled by your slow but determined step and silent grace; like a shadow gliding along the wall. After four heartbeats of eternity I follow your steps, not knowing what I would find in the bedroom, but anticipation is part of the game and only serves to heat my blood with the beginnings of arousal. Like a predator on the hunt, I take my time. The self-imposed delay is not to be sure of the prey, oh no, but to give rise to even more anticipation.

I enter the bedroom. It is only dimly lit by candles but that is enough to reveal your pure paleness on the dark sheets. Your arms are stretched over your head and crossed at the wrists, your legs are spread toward the bedposts; showing your arousal and opening yourself completely to my eyes. Yet at once I notice the absence of the ropes or scarves that usually hold you in this position.

Slowly I make my way over to the beds as you calmly lie under my gaze; a gaze that cannot get enough of your slender limbs. And just as my hungry gaze devours every line of your bared flesh, your gaze, when I meet it, is undressing me with equal intensity. Following the silent request, I shed my clothes without hesitation.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, still looking at you. You haven't moved from your position and I am at a loss what to do. Usually you show your desires more openly and then I have no doubt what you want. I only feel that there is no rush here today, no unrestrained desire; no beast that needs to be appeased.

As if guessing my predicament, you move. Your gaze is still on me and it is only a slight shift of one hand that points me towards the nightstand. There's a vial of oil. This is indication enough to know what you desire today: nothing. This is an evening for me to do as I would please.

I bow and tenderly kiss you, stroking your soft hair and beard. I hope that my actions express the love that I hold for you inside my heart and soul. A soft rustle and I feel your arms embracing me, pulling me close, almost painfully so. I have the feeling that I am not the only one that needs this gentle evening.

I keep the kisses slow and soft, only a little teasing of tongue against moist lips. Today there will be no split lips from clashing teeth. I kiss down your neck, occasionally wetting skin with a lick before I blow across it. Your hands tighten slightly; I know you are ticklish against such a slight touch, but I won't mark you with bites today. I cherish the hair that gets in my way and clings to my lips. I lovingly brush it aside to reveal even more of your nape and you turn your head to aid my path.

You lie pliant beneath me, almost tame. Ah, but I know that this tameness is an illusion. You, my love, are like a cat in your tameness; with claws that are only hidden, and even when you are in such a gentle mood you dictate the way. I always let you, because life's circumstances have been the despotic dictators of your world long enough.

I move to lie along your side instead on top of you. I long to see you, unblemished by my own hand and your desire. I tangle one hand in your hair cradling your head and the other is verifying my eyes' judgment. Of course there are scars. I myself have caused some of them, but there is no fresh redness or blood coloring your chest. Only your dark hair contrasts with the natural paleness of your skin. My hand roams over your chest almost on its own, stroking the broad uneven plane and noting the difference of smooth skin and springy hair. Beautiful.

I kiss you again. You slightly turn towards me and you draw a straight line on my back with only one finger. I shiver at your teasing and have to restrain myself not to just take you as you are. It isn't that you aren't affectionate but that is usually reserved for times out of our bedroom. Your touch on my skin is so rare that it inflames me. You know that and you have perfected your caresses to an art from.

When I look at you, there is a smile playing on your lips. You are in a playful mood, but not enough to really tease me about my weak spot. Acknowledging this I smile back and continue to stroke you, your arms, your chest, your legs, down to your feet. It is a pleasure to feel you enjoy my touch, this gentle touch.

And I know that you do enjoy it because your breath is uneven and your member is hard. I take you in my hand, feeling the twitching of your erection in my palm. You are as steel sheathed in silky, warm velvet. Almost overwhelmed by the sensation, I lower my head to your shoulder and thrust my own hardness against your hip in order to release some of the tension.

I jerk upright when you rake over my Ren'helas with your nails. It's almost too much and a first drop of wetness is escaping my erection. It seems you want to go faster. I move my hand on your erection in a slow but tight caress. When your eyes close and your head falls back, I make a quick move and take one of your balls in my mouth. Your back arches and you open your legs, a clear sign saying ‘hurry up’.

I have no objections, and after another suck and lick, I release you to get the oil. But as soon as I have opened it, you take it from me and poor some oil in your palm. You spread it over your hands and generously cover my hard penis. The sight alone almost makes my heart stop and my breath is coming in gasps. You wipe your hands on a cloth and lie back with your legs held apart.

By then all my patience is gone and I shove one finger into your opening to see if you really prepared yourself as I guessed from your actions. You are. You are so hot, so hot and slick and relaxed.

I withdraw my finger and instantly replace it with my hardness. Smoothly I sink into you and it is like always; it is the most intense feeling I could ever have experienced. I pause with my eyes closed so as to not be overwhelmed.

You cup my face with your hands until I open my eyes again. I'm not sure what I see in your face that short moment before you pull me down and wrap your arms and legs tightly around me. You make me feel needed and protective. I want to shield you from every hurt, though I know that you will carry some of the pain always with you.

I start to thrust slowly because I want to stay inside you as long as possible. But I can't maintain such control for very long and finally give in to my body’s needs, increasing both the speed and strength of my thrusts. I feel you move beneath me until you find the right angle for my thrusts to give you the greatest pleasure. Then you start to counter my movements, adding even more force to our coupling. You come soon after and I feel your hardness softening against my stomach, moving through the slickness of your come.

It only takes me a few more thrusts to reach climax as well. There are simply no words to describe the feeling of coming within you. As always, it is one of the most intense experiences of my life. It is more sacred to me than the Na’Fak’Cha; both whole carnal and wholly spiritual at the same time.

Yet even after my release I do not leave you. Breathing hard, I roll us both on the side. Even soft, I like to stay inside you. And you don't seem to mind because you don't make a move and lie as limp on the sheets as I. I cover us with a blanket and pull you close again. You have your eyes closed but you look happy – and sleepy – as I stroke your soft hair.

"Merry Christmas, Neroon," you murmur.

I'm touched by your gift, though I truly wish that it was a gift that we could share more often. My gift to you is that I love you every day, so much so that my own desires stand behind yours. You have earned it and as a Minbari I'm glad to serve your deepest desires.

"Thank you, my own," I answer in a whisper. But you are already asleep.

 

END

 


End file.
